The Ways in Which Fate Moves
by Wolfy129
Summary: -PG13 for violence- Circles around Kuni, a wolf killed. I don't mean to spoil anything. Doesn't have much to do exactly with Wolf's Rain, but it does have something recognizable. (Revised)


Authors note_: Something I sketched up attempting to write something a lot happier... If you think this doesn't belong here, do inform me kindly. :)  
Speacial thanks to Wolf of Destiny, who recommended better spacing between dream state and reality-_

_sorry! I didn't realize my symbols hadn't shown up! -.-_

_  
:==: means: Dream state and remembering  
  
Mood Music: "_Rakuen_" Wolf's Rain Soundtrack.  
  
__ "_The Way in Which Fate Moves_"_

:=:

Darkness enshrouded a motionless figure. Pines as tall as towers served as walls, and normally would block light hid nothing. Not any sound, any noise escaped this forest. Snow as light as the spots on a fawn gently doused the trees and young wolf below. It caressed pine needles and the crimson liquid slowly stopping its flow.  
  
The figure lying on the ground was limp and cold. Blood spewed from its paws and it's ears and fur was mussed, as if in some gigantic battle. Its beautifully slanted face was coated in black fur, and its eyes were of the lightest blue, mimicking the moon and stars around it.  
  
One eye was focused forward, while the other was scarred shut. The gracious wolf had tears of red flowing from it's eyes and its snout was open, tongue lolling into the snow.  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
_"Kuni!"  
  
No.  
  
"Kuni!"  
  
No, go away...  
  
"KUNI!"  
  
I want to sleep...  
  
"KUNI!"  
  
The newly awakened wolf, now bathed in the alpha's pups was now awake, small scrawny bodies pulling on his ears playfully.  
  
The almost matured male stood up, shaking off any pups still clinging to his tail. One eye still shut from sleep, he reluctantly left his secure corner in the cave. The pups followed him, picking up random twigs and leaves from the den and taking them outside.  
  
A beautiful deep brown wolf was standing there waiting. Her dark golden eyes were fixed on him. Her face and muzzle were coated with a creamy color, as were her paws and the tip of her tail.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked, her eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Sleeping, what else do you think I was doing, Raya?" He walked up to her, showing she was a little shorter than himself.  
  
"The alpha has already gone out for the hunt." She explained, turning away from him to head for the river.  
  
Kuni followed, watching some robins spring free of their trees and fly north to the freedom of the clouds.  
  
"Why aren't you on the hunt Kuni?" Iapap, a small white female pup asked, trying to keep up with Kuni's big steps.  
  
"Omegas never hunt, you should know that..." Kuni sighed, laying himself near the riverbed; He was again bombarded by pups.  
  
"Well, the reason they don't know," Raya's stern voice broke in, "Is because YOU were supposed to teach them."  
  
Kuni rolled onto his belly, tired of the pups nibbling his ears. He watched Raya Lay down by the riverbed too, her tail dipping swiftly into the clear water. He admired the serene look on her face; a look of pure pleasure. Her eyes were closed, and she did not notice him admiring her so.  
  
... Soon her face began to fade, as did the squeaking and barking of pups._  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
The black wolf's eye blinked, ridding any dry blood from the lid. A crow flew by, dashing snow onto the wolf's muzzle. A river dribbled dully and shone bright under the moon.  
  
...It wasn't a pleasant bright though. It was bright, like those lights... those... those lights...  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
_Kuni playfully hopped among the trees, knocking various berries from their places on bushes. Iapap and her playmates, now a little older followed swiftly, tracking down and tackling Kuni first chance they got.  
  
The Alpha, Toro, was a stern gray wolf with golden eyes like a hawk's watched carefully. His mate, Soma, watched quietly as Raya joined in with Kuni's fray of pups and ended up landing on top of him.  
  
Soma laughed, and nuzzled against her mate, Toro, who seemed to soften under her embrace.  
  
"Come, it is time for you to take your rest." Toro barked at the pups who, still laughing and giggling, herded into the den.  
  
Toro made his way to the top of the rock their cave was instilled in, and waited for his pack to follow. Soma was behind him straight away, while after her was the beta male and female, and after them was Kuni and then Raya.  
  
The moon was especially close due to the season, turning the whole pack into black silouhetts. Snow gently and slowly coated the still figures, eagerly watching their leader.  
  
Raya leaned into Kuni, stiffly, as though embarrassed. He placed his head on top of her comfortingly, as if showing her to not be afraid, and she relaxed.  
  
Toro raised his head, eyes boring into the sky before him. He opened his muzzle wide, and the most harmonizing tune was released.  
  
The strong solo echoed the trees, the sky, and rocked the peaceful forest to a lullaby sleep. Soon, the beta male followed suit, turning the solo into a duet.  
  
Raya had to move reluctantly when it was Kuni's turn, but he placed his paw lightly around her and kept her there. He raised his head into the sky high, and released his own sleepy tune, Raya almost dozing off on his chest._  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
Crows began to gather around his body watching him fade. Their ugly feet were doused in his blood, and he watched his pain drip away in the form of that same liquid.  
  
Their crooked faces watched him carefully, and when one brave crow landed on him, he twitched his ears and paw in an attempt to move. The startled crow left his body frantic for his own life.  
  
One of the crows cawed loudly and pecked at his ear. He whined in an attempt to rid it away, but the crows only closed in, cawing loudly, draining out any noise.  
  
His other eye closed and he felt blood drip off a fresh wound on his ear. All noise left him-  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:

_"Drip"  
  
"Drip"  
  
...go away...  
  
"Drip"  
  
"But, Kuni, you're injured, I need to take you to the den and clean your wound."  
  
"Drip"  
  
"Drip"  
  
"Raya, not so hard..."  
  
Kuni felt Raya's rough tongue against his leg, cleaning his wound of dry blood and twigs.  
  
"I warned you not to go near that bears den Kuni, not even to go after that pup," She proceeded to mumble to herself, "...That was very noble of you..."  
  
Kuni closed his eyes and felt Raya's warm touch on his wounded leg, and he dozed off listening to the murmuring of her voice._  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
"Drip"  
  
That's it.  
  
"Drip"  
  
"Drip"  
  
I... I remember now...  
  
"Drip"  
  
:==: :==: :==: :==: :==:  
  
Kuni rammed Raya into the bushes suddenly, and she looked at him, hurt.  
  
"What was tha-"She was cut off, Kuni had silenced her by concealing her with his black fur.  
  
There were horrible crunching noises. Something huge walking in the snow- Raya could smell smoke, or rather, a burning tobacco plant all over this creature. The creature's shadow blocked out the moonlight from the two wolves' hiding spot and a gruff face looked around. This human was coated with other animal's flesh!  
  
"Disgusting..." Raya froze when Kuni completely covered her with himself in an attempt to use his dark coat to blend in with the night.  
  
The man stepped away, and the two wolves breathed a sigh of relief. Kuni awkwardly removed himself from the top of Raya, and he immediately stammered into excuses.  
  
"I- I- It, Well, I- um, tried to, eh." Raya stopped him by silently pointing out the man was heading for the den, and he had a rifle in his hand...  
  
They were too late to do anything, but Kuni had the feeling he could make it. He dashed along the river silently, Raya protesting, but at his side.  
  
Skipping rocks as elegantly as foxes, the wolves bounced ahead of the hunter about by a few seconds.  
  
"Toro!"  
  
"TORO!" Raya cried to inform the alpha while Kuni tried to evacuate other members of the pack.  
  
He found no one.  
  
No one in the den, no one at the top of the peak-  
  
They were by the creek; that babbling brook so close by. By the time Raya and Kuni had realized this however, the lights... those dancing dots of light held by more men had appeared, and there was a loud snap, then a cry.  
  
Turning, Kuni saw the shadow of a man and a wolf, and when the wolf attacked, the man shot. The wolf fell lifelessly.  
  
"TORO!" Came the strangled cry of Soma, who was quieted only a few seconds later. The pack was nearly mowed down right there- Kuni and Raya frozen with fear.  
  
King- a well named dark gray and black beta male succeeded in grabbing one of the men's arms and snapping it, but he was shot five times, three shots more than he needed.  
  
It was almost in slow motion- each pack member killed as they tried to defend... the pups. Something snapped in Kuni, and he raced off to the pups who were rushing the cause of the sound.  
  
Iapap, after seeing the mutilated bodies of her family had her bright white face glow with hatred and a killing motive completely overriding her innocent complexion. One of the men closest shot her between the eyes, and blood gushed over the wrinkles in her nose as she fell sideways, stiff.  
  
Several of the men behind shot at the other pups, mowing them all down in seconds. Squealing and whimpering from dying wolves was soon silenced and the men turned on Kuni and Raya.  
  
Now that the pups were all dead- Kuni knew Raya was in danger. Dashing towards her and leading the way, the two ran until they came to a clearing in the thick forest. The moon was right above them.  
  
Raya was behind, meaning if they were shot at, she would be the one to take the hit. Kuni stopped knowing the men had stopped, aiming to shoot. Raya kept going for two steps unaware of this sudden change.  
  
Kuni's face flared up into a snarl, and his eyes were almost bright white from his fury. Their calm and kind look had faded when he saw the man shoot. Raya was surprised by his protection over her- but she had no time to think.  
  
Kuni was blown by a shot to the leg and shoulder blade.  
  
...Had he not been their the shot would have hit Raya in the face- a fatal shot. She didn't care though- what he had done was more than she deserved. Instead of using the distraction to run, she stepped in front of Kuni.  
  
He choked out in surprise, blue returning to his eyes, "R-Raya... W-Wha?" He could never finish. She was blocking his view of the men, and all he could see was her beautiful face and the moon. The snow kissing her cream colored face, her warm, gentle, gold eyes peering into his cold blue ones. She bent down, and Kuni saw it almost like a dream state phase- She licked his muzzle and murmured quietly, "I love you."  
  
He couldn't reply, the way he wanted to- returning the phrase. He could only lay there immobilized and helpless as her gorgeous face was stricken by red blood. She knelt, and looked at him, then to the ground, and the darkness surrounding them.  
  
He hadn't even heard the shot go off.  
  
Her eyes were closed peacefully, and the snow began to blanket her innocent look.  
  
'That's it... I know where I am, who I am. They left me for dead. They killed her...'  
  
Kuni now could make out the dark figure being hidden by crows. They hadn't touched her. They wouldn't. They wanted fresh meat...  
  
Kuni now lay immobilized, almost unable to even blink.  
  
"Raya, let me join you soon, so I can tell you, tell you... I Love You too."


End file.
